Episode 2: Ripley, Scuff And The Knitted Balloon
by MegaloManiamon
Summary: Can Ripley and Scuff save the Dreamstone from the now de-evolved Zordrak?


Narrator: Once more, dear reader, we travel to the Land Of Nightmares to discover there, beneath the Black Mountain Of Viltheed, the loathsome Zordrak! Lord Of Nightmares! Hatching his monstrous plots to thwart our heroes so that nightmares may rule! OOO ECK! However, beyond the Forest Of The Dreamstone Travellers (where Philip is their leader), lies the old DreamMaker. Along with Mario and his friends, they send out tonight's dreams through the most precious and most powerful object in the land....THE DREAMSTONE!  
  
Episode 2: Ripley, Scuff And The Knitted Balloon  
  
Narrator: Zordrak's not alone in the Land Of Nightmares. Oh, no. He is surrounded, protected and waited on claw and nail by his troops-the Villain All-Stars. This is their commander: King "Bowser" Koopa.  
  
We see the Villains knitting pink wool from a strange machine. Bowser is talking to them.  
  
Bowser: All right, troops-and troopesses-the first plan may have had a flaw, but this one won't. We are approaching the final phrase of the most precise mode of transport yet produced in this series-or so it's inventor, the Nightmarestone Traveller, informs me. When finished, this revolutionary, evolutionary and other words ending in -ary vehicle will float effortlessley into the sky, beating that stupid Fetch the Vet's van and Bob's team of machines-to the amazement of all! Mouser: My God, Bowser ees happy. I can tell because he always makes thees speeches. Why couldn't he say "Move your butts or Zordrak won't be happy"? 625: Shut up! We won't finish this if you keep dropping any stitches, Mouser. That reminds me, how is Experiment 626? Mouser: I'm not dropping stitches. Why don't you mind your own business, Sandwich Eater? 625: Says who, Mouse-Igor?  
  
Mouser and 625 begins to fight, to the cheering of other villains. Bowser hits them with his spiked shell-right on the butocks-and they carry on working. Suddenly, a clap of thunder and smoke appears.  
  
625: Oh, Hell. Here comes our "favourite"-the Nightmarestone Traveller. Mouser: Come to see us in action and tells us we've done it all wrong!  
  
Nightmarestone T: Oh, this work is no good, no good at ALL! YOU'VE DONE IT ALL WRONG! You're much too SLOW, that's why. It would take me reading the Wallace & Gromit Pop-Up Book 1,000 times by the way you're going. Go faster, FASTER!  
  
The Traveller flicks a switch on the machine, making the Villains knit faster. Bowser is covered in a ball of yarn. Meanwhile, in the Land Of Toons, Mario has invited Ripley, Scuff and Bargie into the DreamMaker's Laboratory. But first, they're having tea and biscuits-curtesey of Tails' Tornado 2. Just then, the doors of the DreamMaker's house slowly opened and out walked Strid. It was her job in the Toon Village delivering freshly cooked beans & chips. Hmmm-just typing about it makes you feel hungry-doesn't it.  
  
DreamMaker: You look somewhat weary, my dear. Why don't you take a rest once you've eaten? Tails has plenty of tea and biscuits. Strid: No, Sir. I'm fine. I don't need any snugaramas today.....  
  
With that, she collapsed onto Hamtaro's plate. Hamtaro was most upset! However, Tails offered to remake it,and Hamtaro went off to the loo. Mario and the rest gently carried her to the DreamMaker's napping bed. Meanwhile, in Viltheed, Zordrak was hatching another plan.  
  
Zordrak: RIGHT, BOWSER. SINCE YOU'VE BUGG-UM, MESSED UP, MY PLAN-I'LL GO TO THE LAND OF TOONS. I'LL DE-EVOLVE MYSELF INTO A LARGE PINK CAKE WITH CHOCOLATE CHIPS AND INVADE THE BODY OF A SLEEPING TOON. Bowser: That seems simple. One question though-white or black icing? Zordrak: NO, YOU PRAT! I WAS TESTING YOU. WATCH THIS! ZORDRAK DE-EVOLVE TO.....MYSTDRAK!  
  
Bowser was horrified. Zordrak did de-evolve. His pre-evolutionary name is too long and too vulgar to mention. Instead, we shall call him Mystdrak. It was Granny Dryden's idea-actually!  
  
Nightmarestone T: Master, this is dangerous-dangerous! Should you not get back here before my "Bananas In Pyjamas" marathon comes on Nick Jr at 9 AM tomorrow, your body will crumble piece by piece. Mystdrak: DO YOU NOT IMAGINE THAT I'M AWARE OF THAT, FOOL! BESIDES, I ALWAYS TAPE YOUR STUPID SHOW, REGARDLESS OF THE TIME!  
  
As Mystdrak curled out of the Throne Room, the Traveller was shaped like an ice lolly. But deep in it's heart-if he has one-he knew that if Mystdrak did fail to re-enter, he could become the next Lord Of Nightmares. He set about doing the possible thing possible at the time: joined in the villains watching Dora the Explorer.  
  
Where was Bowser? He had gone off to the knitted balloon with Mouser and Experiment 625. Let's join them in progress....  
  
Mouser: Anything to drink, Sir. I hope it's that blackurrant juice you gave us last episode. Bowser: Erm, um, of course, lads. Nothing has been underlooked, under- overed and under-the-deep-blue-sea-with-the-Jellikins. Drink up, lads. 625: Ew, that tasted like baked-beans. Are you sure it's blackurrant juice? Bowser: No, it's my only contribution to this episode! Juice D'Bowser. Or as I like to call it-balloon fuel. You'll fart and burp to your heart's content.  
  
And so, they did. Back in the Land Of Toons, Mario and Luigi felt a deep, cold chill.  
  
Mario: Mamma-Mia! It's-a very cold-a here. Which reminds me, the DreamMaker has asked to put up the Christmas decorations-a. Luigi: 10-4 to that, bro!  
  
And so, everybody put up decorations in the most imaginative places. Meanwhile, Hamtaro was still on the loo. Hamtaro: It's gotta come out sometime. Heck, I'll even wait until the next episode!  
  
Mystdrak, meanwhile, had found Strid asleep.  
  
Mystdrak: THE PERFECT SUBJECT, THE PERFECT COMBINATION: INSIGNIFICANT AND UNCONSCIOUS. Complete! Now I shall be called MyStridious. HA, HA, HA, HA!  
  
After a hour after this event, Hamtaro had finished. He walked out with a tiny newspaper and bumped into Mystdrak  
  
MyStridious: It's MyStridious, Mr. Narrator! Get it right or it's curtains! And as for you, Hamtary-get away from me, you pointless Ham-Ham!  
  
Hamtaro skedaddled all the way to the laboratory and found the DreamMaker observing the Christmas Tree. He then told the whole story.  
  
Mario: I never knew-a we had a narrator-a, Hamtaro. DreamMaker: Zordrak! You mean he's finally here? Lilo: Sir, how can he? He was huge the last time we met him-as huge as Nani's zit! DreamMaker: It's because he never gets the name of Hamtaro right. He keeps saying "Hamtary" instead of "Hamtaro". On very, very rare occasions, he de- evolves into a purple mist. Ripley: Don't worry, sir. We'll handle it this time. Come on Scuff, you silly spoon-it's our turn to shine!  
  
They arrived just as soon as MyStridious left Strid's body.  
  
DreamMaker: Zordrak! Mystdrak: GREETINGS, DREAMMAKER. YOU NEVER DID GET THE NAME OF MY PRE- EVOLUTION RIGHT. I THANK YOU FOR THE DREAMSTONE. I SHALL MAKE GOOD USE OF IT. HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Ripley: We must stop the balloon. It's got the Dreamstone on it. Scuff: Don't worry, Ripley. I used the last of our spare Big Bananas and fired it out of Sizzle's mouth.  
  
Before Ripley could strangle Scuff, there was a loud POP! Bowser, Mouser and 625 fell with a BANG onto the ground.  
  
Mario: Thank you-a, Bowser. For the first time-a, Scuff did something useful. You four: Ripley, Scuff, Strid and Bargie-a can join us. As for you Zordrak-a, you'll have to try much harder-a to overcome us-a! Mystdrak: THAT STONE BELONGS TO ME! AND FOR THE FINAL TIME, IT'S MYSTDRAK, DAMN YOU, MYSTDRAK!!!! Mario: Oh, yeah? Without your armored body-a, we can attack you. Cartoon All-Stars, ATTACK-A!  
  
And so, they did. Mystdrak felt the power of them and fled  
  
Mystdrak: I SHALL RETURN, DREAMMAKER, WITH A MORE DANGEROUS AND MORE PRACTICAL PLAN, DEPEND ON IT! IT WILL BE MUCH MORE EVIL THAN MOPATOP, MORE POWERFUL THAN MOUNT. MGIC AND MORE DEADLY THAN READING THE WALLACE & GROMIT POP-UP BOOK 1,000 TIMES! DEPEND UPON ITTTTTTTTTTTT!  
  
Meanwhile, Princess Peach, went outside the Tesco's cafe, feeling rather stuffed. She gave a burp.  
  
Peach: Did I miss anything? Mario: Mamma-Mia! You've been spending-a the last 10 minutes or so-a in the flipping Tesco's cafe?!?! Peach: I was hungry. Besides, I'll ask Bowser-he seems to be busy.  
  
Bowser: Yeah, knitting the damn balloon so that we can get back to Viltheed ready for Episode 3.  
  
Mario: Oh, please do stay-a Bowser. Remember: it's-a 2 days to Christmas Eve-a. We can so much-a fun. But please, don't tell Zordrak, Mystdrak or whatever he is at the moment-a. He needs his annual hibernation-a, I'll expect. Mouser: That means a party. We'll stay-so long as we don't have any more of that Juice D'Bowser.  
  
Everybody laughed. As for the Nightmarestone Traveller, he didn't become Lord Of Nightmares: Mystdrak became Zordrak in time to set the VCR.  
  
Mario: Merry Christmas-a to all, and to all a good..... Mario then farts, causing everybody to run away from the smell. Mario: Bang goes my New Year's-a Resolution for 2004.  
  
The End! Next Episode: Invisible Fiend! 


End file.
